


these are the trials of our youth

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M, herc is alex's foster brother, hercs going away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hercules is going to the military to pay for college. He goes to see Aaron and Alexander at their dorm, to say goodbye.





	these are the trials of our youth

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I came to say goodbye." A friend suggested burrcules. i wrote it in 20 minutes. 
> 
> enjoy!

He needs to go to the military if he wants to pay college. And he loathes it, hell, he wasn't even born in the States, he doesn't have a reason to fight for them. He fixes his headband and shuffles his feet, the door to his boyfriend's dorm menacing.

He knocks twice fast, waits a second and then knocks again. Aaron opens the door immediately and glances at him, to then have his eyes widen. Hercules envelops him into a hug and kisses his forehead— he's so short compared to him, it's adorable. "Hey, Aaron," he murmurs, his lips turned into a sad smile. "I came to say goodbye."

Aaron's eyes are full of emotion. Yet he remains calm and collected, nibbling at his lip anxiously. "You should say goodbye to Alexander, too."

"Hey!" the man in question interrupts, immediately hugging his foster brother. Hercules' family took Alexander into their wing for four years, and he misses those nights where he helped Alexander through his nightmares sometimes. "Be sure to Skype us, alright? I'll miss you a lot. I read something about suicide rates in —"

"Shut up, Alexander," Aaron cuts him off, elbowing him. "Nothing bad is gonna happen." He puts a hand on the nape of Hercules' neck, although he had to get on his tiptoes to do so. "Kiss me."

"Gladly," Hercules replies, melting against Aaron's touch and kissing him gently. It's soft, hands caressing cheeks and lips moving in a familiar beat. Hercules will miss Aaron's lips against his own, but it isn't like he's breaking up with him. He can text him, he can Skype him and it'll be alright.

"Are you lovesick idiots done yet?" Alexander pipes in, "I wanna say goodbye to him too!" Aaron and Hercules pull away, Aaron rolling his eyes while Hercules smiles. He's so grateful for Alexander, even if he's the weirdest foster brother he's had of all four of them.

He still remembers Alexander, fifteen years old and his nose buried in an Economics book. The image still makes him chuckle. "I'll see you soon, little guy."

"I'm five foot six now, I'm not that short," Alexander complains, pouting and tiptoeing to be near Hercules' level.

Hercules laughs and runs his fingers through his brother's hair. "You're short as hell. But I'll miss you a lot. I'll Skype as soon as I can." He turns to look at Aaron. "Alright?"

Aaron smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips, him lowering his knees to do so. "Alright."

He turns around and walks downstairs, his heart in his throat. Hopes for a future where he's back onto Aaron's arms are in his mind.


End file.
